Amine-functional polymers, and especially amine-functional acrylic copolymers, can be dispersed in water with the aid of an acid, such as acetic acid, which protonates the amine groups in the polymer. These aqueous dispersions at appropriate low solids content for electrocoating (from 3% to 20%, more preferably from 5% to 15%) are electrodeposited at the cathode of a unidirectional electrical system. A curing agent, typically a phenoplast or an aminoplast resin, is usually incorporated into the aqueous composition and electrodeposited together with the amine polymer. When the deposited coatings are baked, highly useful cured coatings are obtained. However, the corrosion resistance of the cured coatings formed by electrodepositing these known aqueous cathodic electrocoat compositions is less than desired, and it is the intention of the invention to improve the corrosion resistance, especially as indicated by salt spray testing.